Celui qui ramasse les feuilles
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Je suis celui qui ramasse les feuilles. Mais aujourd'hui je suis content. On peut me confondre avec un étudiant. Et surtout, il y a Law de présent.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

J'ai écrit cet OS d'une traite. Je me suis inspirée (plutôt c'est la chanson) de la chanson _Majorette_ de Bénabar pour le thème. C'est pour cela que Luffy parle comme il parle.

Bonne lecture,

Peri.

* * *

Ooo0ooOoo0ooO

**Celui qui ramasse les feuilles**

Ooo0ooOoo0ooO

* * *

Les gens sont venus pour la remise des diplômes. Nous aussi. On est venu avec mon papy et Ace pour féliciter mon grand-frère Sabo. Aujourd'hui il a fini ses études. Aujourd'hui il va recevoir son diplôme. C'est qu'il est très intelligent mon frère. Ouais. Il en sait des choses. Des fois je comprends pas tout ce qu'il m'explique mais c'est pas grave. Il ne s'énerve jamais et recommence jusqu'à temps que je comprenne ce qu'il me dit. Moi je savais depuis le début qu'il l'aurait haut la main. Il est dans les trois premiers de sa promotion.

Mon autre frère me donne des coups de coude pour m'embêter. C'est un jeu entre nous. Depuis qu'on est petit on se bat mais c'est pas méchant. Je glousse et papy nous demande de nous taire. Même s'il prend sa grosse voix, j'ai pas peur. Il fait son autoritaire mais c'est juste pour essayer de nous impressionner. A force ça ne marche plus. Les gens discutent autour de nous. Je suis pressé de voir Sabo dans sa robe. Mon grand-père m'apprend que ça s'appelle une toge, bon s'il le dit je ne vais pas le contredire. Je me relève de mon siège pour essayer de le voir mais pour le moment on voit juste un pupitre et un rideau rouge derrière, cachant à moitié la scène. Ace me montre des gens qui ont des airs trop sérieux ou des dames avec des chignons sur la tête. C'est marrant, on dirait des nids d'oiseaux, ça fait tout emmêlé. Ce sont sûrement les parents des autres étudiants. On rigole avec Ace sous les remontrances de mon grand-père. On va se faire repérer à force.

Ça devient long, j'ai faim. J'ai toujours faim. Surtout quand je m'ennuie. Après il y a un buffet, je pense que ça sera le meilleur moment. Le temps paraît long... Pour l'occasion je me suis super bien habillé. Je me suis mis sur mon trente et un. Il ne faut pas faire honte à Sabo quand même. Pis j'aime bien, dans ce costume tout noir on dirait quelqu'un d'important. Le col me gratte. J'ai essayé de dénouer ma cravate mais je me suis fait engueulé. Encore. Ace aussi d'abord, je ne suis pas le seul ! Il n'arrête pas de rouspéter depuis qu'on a quitté la maison. J'ai pas l'habitude de m'habiller aussi classe. Normalement je porte un bermuda en _jean_ et une chemise rouge, je suis plus à l'aise pour travailler. Moi, je suis celui qui ramasse les feuilles à la mairie. Je me suis même coiffé pour l'occasion et pour une fois mon chapeau de paille est resté dans ma chambre. Je ne m'en sépare jamais. Là on pourrait me confondre avec les étudiants ou les professeurs de Sabo dans cet accoutrement. Tous ces gens intelligents et importants. Comme Law aussi.

Law c'est le copain de Sabo, ils sont dans la même classe. Il veut devenir médecin aussi. Il venait beaucoup à la maison travailler avec mon frère. J'aimais bien prendre mon goûter avec eux quand je sortais de la mairie. Ils parlaient de choses scientifiques. Law, il est très grand. Et beau mais je lui ai jamais dit. J'ose pas en face. C'est pas facile. Il a fait ses stages dans le même hôpital que Sabo, ça m'est arrivé de venir les chercher le midi et de déjeuner avec eux. Law est gentil avec moi. Il me traite pas de débile comme certains parce que je comprends pas tout. C'est pas de ma faute.

* * *

Des gugusses arrivent l'air grave et un vieux bonhomme tape sur le micro. Oh là ça rigole plus. Tout le monde se tait. Il commence son discours sur la fin d'année et tout le bordel. Ace s'amuse avec son téléphone en attendant, sûrement en train de papoter avec ses copines. Je soupire, c'est long. J'ai envie de voir Sabo arriver et Law aussi. Je me demande de quoi il va avoir l'air dans sa robe. Papy a l'air très concentré, les bras croisés, le regard dur. Il le dit pas mais il est fier de Sabo, tout comme moi. Je suis un peu triste parce que ça veut dire qu'il va devoir partir de la maison pour être muté dans un grand hôpital. Les places sont chères, je sais pas combien il l'a payé mais faut pas qu'il la laisse filer. Ça c'est mon grand-frère qui me l'a appris. Enfin le bonhomme a terminé son discours, je commence d'avoir des fourmis dans les jambes à force de rester assis dans cette grande salle. Les étudiants arrivent en file indienne et j'aperçois Sabo en tête de rang. La robe lui va super bien ! Il paraît avoir dix ans de plus. J'ai envie de rire parce qu'il tire la même tête que papy alors que c'est un jour joyeux. Je me lève pour lui faire coucou mais Ace me fait me rasseoir en me tirant le bras. Pff quel grincheux. Ils ont même des petits chapeaux carrés comme dans les films américains. J'ai toujours voulu en porter un.

Law se trouve plus loin. Lui aussi fait une sacrée tête mais c'est sa tête habituelle. Faut savoir qu'il sourit pas beaucoup. En fait presque jamais. Quelques fois je l'ai vu sourire ou même rire. Quand on parlait ensemble. Il passait sa grande main dans mes cheveux en me disant que j'étais pas croyable. Ça me donne des frissons partout à chaque fois. Il est encore plus beau que d'habitude dans son habit. J'ai l'impression que c'est un avocat ou quelque chose du genre et qu'il connaît tous les secrets du monde. Law est encore plus intelligent que mon grand-frère, c'est pas peu dire ! Ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que sa toge. Et sa peau est blanche comme la neige. Sabo le vannait en disant qu'il passait trop de temps dans les salles de pratique à disséquer les patients au lieu de profiter du dehors. Pas comme moi. Je suis tout le temps dehors. Même l'hiver, j'ai jamais froid. Alors c'est sûrement pour cette raison que Law a le teint pâle. Ça lui va bien. Ça ne me dérange pas. De là où je suis, je ne peux pas voir ses mains. Parce qu'elles portent des tatouages trop cool. Law met tout le temps des pulls à grandes manches, je ne sais pas si c'est pour cacher les autres. Je l'ai vu une fois à la piscine municipale. Il en a partout sur le torse, sur les bras et dans le dos. Trop classe ! Je voulais m'en faire mais papy n'a pas voulu et pis j'ai eu peur d'avoir mal. Ace s'est foutu de moi parce que je suis une chochotte. Même pas vrai d'abord ! Je suis sûr que je pourrais supporter les aiguilles.

Les étudiants se mettent en rang et la cérémonie des remises de diplôme commence officiellement. Le vieux bonhomme appelle le premier : « Trafalgar D Water Law » parce qu'il est major de sa promo. J'avais dit qu'il était doué. Il en a dans le ciboulot ! J'applaudis avant tout le monde en attirant tous les regards sur moi. J'entends des tics de langue qui claquent contre des palais. Ace me chuchote que je me fais encore remarquer. Alors je me tasse sur ma chaise en boudant. Si je peux même pas supporter mon futur petit-ami ! Oui, parce que je l'ai dit à personne mais je crois bien que je suis amoureux de Law. J'ai des papillons dans le ventre qui me chatouillent quand je le vois et j'ai très chaud. Je le sais parce que j'ai demandé à Ace c'est quoi l'amour vu que c'est un expert. Toutes les filles sont amoureuses de lui. C'est comme ça que j'ai su que moi aussi je ressentais des trucs pour Law. Même si c'est un mec, je m'en fiche parce que ça se contrôle pas. En plus quand je vais voir mes copains j'ai pas les mêmes sensations. J'ai pas non plus envie de les embrasser sur la bouche. Bon chut, faut que personne le sache c'est un secret.

* * *

Le gugusse sert la main de Law en lui remettant son diplôme. Et là je le vois sourire sincèrement. Pas comme quand il se moque en coin ou qu'il fait style d'écouter et d'envoyer une vanne. Maintenant il va pouvoir soigner des gens et les découper. C'est ce qu'il préfère dans la médecine, il me l'a avoué. Je suis content pour lui.

« _T'es beau comme un ange, un mannequin ou un acteur de cinéma, une Ferraris. _»

C'est ce que je lui ai envoyé dans la lettre que j'ai pas osé signé. Et c'est vrai, il ressemble à un ange de la nuit.

Moi aussi j'aimerais aller à l'université comme mon frère. J'aurais un diplôme et un bon métier. Law serait fier de moi.

Mais il y a un problème. C'est une fille qui a de gros seins. A la fête foraine Law l'a embrassé.

Pourquoi c'est toujours les mêmes qu'on met de côté ?

Parce que dans ma tête y a un truc qui va pas. Les études et Law, ils veulent pas de moi. Des fois je fais des rêves, j'ai une belle blouse blanche comme les chirurgiens. Je vais travailler à l'hôpital et sauver des vies. Je reste avec Law le soir au labo pour faire des trucs scientifiques. J'opère des gens et Law est fier, dans mon rêve on est marié. Mais quand grand-père me réveille, je redeviens celui qui ramasse les feuilles. Le bon à rien qu'a pas toute sa tête, les enfants me moquent et me traitent.

Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'avoir un amoureux ?

Ace a des copines. Sabo aussi en a une. Et même Law. Celle avec des gros seins et des jambes interminables.

Les enfants j'm'en fous. D'ailleurs j'm'en fous de tout. Des blouses des médecins, des tatouages. Je voudrais tous qu'ils crèvent avec leurs diplômes, leurs études et leurs belles copines ! Je vais saccager la cérémonie, me faire remarquer, mettre le bazar pour que Law soit en colère. Leur gâcher leur moment, retourner le buffet. J'suis bon à rien, la preuve je ramasse les feuilles mortes.

**FIN**


End file.
